User blog:Jjvocal/Magnet: The Book Series
Magnet: The Book Series (Idea so far) Background Magnet: The Book Series follows 4 characters Sakura and June (Complete Series) and Sakuru and Jojo (Future Love). The series features 3 series and a novel. It is inspired and based on the storyline for the song "Magnet"s video about two lovers but the book series adds a twist in the video's storyline as the main characters suicide each other. Series created by Jjvocal (Jordan Jones). Complete Series The complete series follows the characters Sakura Kotokkuku and June Utadashirro who are lovers which Sakura's mother and father hate. They get punished by Sakura's parents each time they get together in Sakura's house for bringing "Forbidden LOVE" into the house but in the end stress gets too much and they shoot each other as Sakura's parents come into Sakura's room in Death Love Part 2: Suicide Love. Genre: Romance/Tragedy Future Love Future Love has the same storyline but is set in 2151 where the main characters - Sakuru Kotokkubi and Jojo June Utadshirio are lovers and get married in the chapter Vows of Love but Sakuru's parents try to punish them and kill them with every twist and turn they're love goes. In Suicide Love Part 2 (Part 5) - Sakuru states to her parents that she loves Jojo June and states that she will love her eternally and then kills herself as a result of grief and stress of her parents. In the final chapter of Future Love - the funeral is happening of Sakuru and Jojo June is not allowed to go - in her room Jojo finally completes the storyline of CS by killing herself with grief of never seeing Sakuru ever again and thus lives eternally with her. Genre: Romance/Tragedy Amazing Grace Set in a world named Grace (aka Heaven) - they travel through time thanks to God and Jesus Christ as they enact revenge on Sakura and Sakuru's parents to make them see how they love each other and eternally rule the land of Love Kottakkii. Genre: Fantasy/Romance. Love is War The lovers and God w./ Jesus Christ are in trouble as war between Heaven (Grace) and Earth begins to heat into a new round. Just when all hope is lost the lovers and the popularity of Grace go to a new heaven named LesGrace (Neo-Heaven). But then war starts happening between the devil's army of Sakuru and Sakura's parents and God's army which is the lovers (Sakuru&Jojo and Sakura&June) as they fight off because of the lesbian love that they emmit from each other. In the end God wins with the lovers by his side as the protectors of the Neo-Heavens (LesGrace) and the lovers also become the daughters of God - they come back to life on Earth and live happily together but we all know love is a never ending feeling and the heroes will be back in Magnet: Devil's Sanctuary. Genre: Fantasy/Romance. Devil's Sanctuary The heroes of Love Is War fight off against Devil once again. Storyline is not certain yet. Genre: Fantasy/Romance. Category:Blog posts